


Kill of The Night

by ShotsbyShae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Revenge, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsbyShae/pseuds/ShotsbyShae
Summary: Steve can’t quite figure out the new recruit, but he knows there’s something different about you.





	1. Chapter 1

**The danger is I’m dangerous and I might just tear you apart. **

_“I don’t trust a guy without a dark side.”_

Tony had said those words to him once and they echo in back of Steve’s mind everytime he looks at you. The two of you are sparring in the gym and he blocks your right hook, it’s obvious you’re holding back.

“Stop pulling your punches,” Steve says flatly, his eyes watching you closely.

You take a step back, tilting your head in confusion, “I’m not.”

“You are,” he rests his hands on his hips.

“I’m really not that strong,” you look at him innocently, knowing he’s not buying it. You shake your head with a little laugh. “Why don’t you like me Rogers?”

“Because I haven’t figured you out yet?”

You’ve only been on the team a little over three months now. Fury had recruited you. Another assassin like Barton and Romanoff, someone who could easily blend in and be stealthy, whose face hadn’t been plastered all over the news for saving the world.

Everyone thinks you’re amazing, which frustrates him, because Steve doesn’t understand why he can’t shake the feeling you’re hiding something.

**Chicago**

You had asked Tony for a couple days off because you needed to take care of some family business in Chicago. It hadn’t been a _complete _lie.

You land a hard kick to the vampire’s chest, knocking him back and into the wall of the dark warehouse. The headless body of another vamp lying close by. You have missed this feeling – control – the pure adrenaline rush of being the strongest person in the room. You twirl the machete in your hand expertly with a malicious smile.

“Fucking traitor,” the man seethes through his fangs. “Hunter bitch.”

“Should have kept those fangs clean Hank,” you say as you approach him menacingly. “You think I like having to come in and clean house?” A low snarl escapes his bloodied mouth and you smirk. “Okay – maybe a little, but I do have a day job now, so as much as I’d love to drag this out –”

You raise the blade in your hand as you spin swiftly, slicing through this neck. The sickening sound of the metal ripping through the flesh and bone echoes through the warehouse as does the _thud_ of Hank’s head as it lands hard on the floor, followed by his collapsing body.

The low rumble of a car engine catches your attention and you head for the door of the building with an all-knowing smile, stopping to drag the machete across the back of the other dead vampire, wiping the blood from the blade.

You exit the building smiling at the man who walks around the front of the black car, “You’re late to the party.”

“I wasn’t invited,” he remarks, before opening the rear passenger door, revealing a cooler in the seat.

“You’re always invited, but where’s my favorite Winchester?”

The green-eyed man gives you an unimpressed look, “He’s busy. How’s your little side mission going? Do you have a lame superhero name yet?”

It’s your turn to give him a look as you lean against the rear panel of the Impala, “Nothing out of the ordinary so far, everything’s above board. I think they could be useful once they know about – this stuff.” You point your machete toward the warehouse.

“It’s not a bad idea having them in our corner,” Dean states pulling a beer from the cooler.

“I’m just not sure if they’re ready to know about everything that goes bump in the night,” you respond with a sigh.

“Come on, they fought aliens.”

“Yea,” you begin, and he can see the touch of sadness in your eyes, “but this – this is different. It’s dark and twisted. Not exactly a world you _want_ to introduce people to.”

Dean stares at you for a moment, “Hey, you okay?”

You give him a small smile at his concern, “Yea, I’m starving though.”

He reaches into the cooler, “This is why I’m your favorite.” He tosses the blood bag to you with a smirk as you begin to drink from it hungrily. “Why haven’t you been feeding?”

“Someone’s always there,” you take another long sip from the bag. “It’s hard to sneak off to a blood bank.”

“Just be careful,” the hunter responds. “You’re still new to this.”

“Always,” you smile at him.

**New York**

You make your way into your room at the compound and flip the light on, your whole body jerks in surprise at the man sitting at your desk.

“Shit!” You shriek at him. “What the fuck Rogers?”

His face is tense, and you can’t help but feel as if he’s about to lecture you on something, probably your abuse of the word _fuck. _You look away as you move to drop your bag on the bed to unpack it.

“I followed you,” Steve says and you stop unpacking your bag as he continues. “To Chicago. I saw what you did in the warehouse. Overheard you and the guy talking by the car.”

You turn around slowly, gritting your teeth as you try to keep your anger in check, “You were spying on me?”

“I wanted to figure you out,” he states.

“Well, you happy now?” You pop off at him. “Did you figure me out Captain? Like what you saw?”

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” he leans back in the chair, arms folded across his chest. “I actually want to make you deal.”

“A deal?” Your brows furrow in uncertainty.

“I’ll help with the blood bags, making sure you can get those without being noticed, as long as you do something for me,” he begins, his eyes following you as you sit slowing on the edge of your bed.

“What’s that?” You ask hesitantly.

“You can start by telling me about the things that go bump in the night – other than you,” he states, leaning forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees. “And next time, you take me.”

“On a hunt?” You raise an eyebrow curiously and he nods as a slow smile crosses his face.

“Deal.”

**2 Months Later**

“We won’t have an extraction for at least an hour,” Stark’s voice comes across the coms. “Barton do a perimeter sweep. Everyone else – get comfy.”

A small Hydra facility was supposed to be an easy take down and it was except for one of the Hydra agents had blown up the quinjet before Clint had a chance to take him out. Leaving you all stranded for the moment. No big deal, except your duffel had been on the quinjet, in it was a change of clothes and a couple blood bags in case of emergencies.

You stand against the wall, clutching the gunshot wound below your ribcage as blood oozes through your fingers. Four dead Hydra agents are scattered about the floor of the room and for once you wish you’d left at least one of them breathing. Dead man’s blood is toxic to you, so the agents in the floor are useless to you as long as they aren’t breathing.

“Stark,” Steve’s voice echoes in the room, as well as the comm in your ear and you glance over to see him striding towards you. “We’re going to do one last sweep up here. We’ll meet you outside in ten.” He pulls his helmet from his head, tossing it onto the desk beside you, and jerks the device from his ear, powering it down. You slowly do the same with your comm.

“Are you okay?” He asks quickly.

“Just peachy,” you joke as he pulls your hand away to look at the wound.

“Why aren’t you healing?”

“I haven’t fed in over twenty-four hours,” you comment. “My – uh – in case of _this _supply was on the jet.” The pain shoots through you as Steve applies pressure to the wound and you double over, letting out a small cry. “Sonofabitch!”

“Keep pressure on it,” he orders you as he takes your hands and places them back over hole, the warmth of the blood is oddly comforting against them. “You know.” Steve begins, trying to keep your mind off of it as he removes the glove from his right hand. “For a vampire, you’re kind of a wuss.”

“I hate you Rogers,” you say through clenched teeth as he pulls the sleeve up on his arm.

“No you don’t,” Steve says extending his bare wrist to you. “Here.”

“What?” You look up at him in shock. “No.”

“Do you have a better idea?” The look he gives you is smug, and it makes you want to slap him. Ever since he’s started hunting with you on the side Steve Rogers’ has become bolder – cocky. Captain America isn’t a killer like the rest of you, he doesn’t have a dark side he shows to the world.

Except when he’s hunting monsters and only you get to see that side of him.

It’s a good side.

You take his wrist slowly, your blood smearing across his skin as you stare at the blue pulsing vein just below the surface of his skin. The fangs extend instinctively, your body in survival mode and Steve’s eyes widen at the action. You can hear his heart rate increase as you lean forward gently putting your mouth on his wrist, running your tongue lighting along the pulse point before you tighten your grip on his arm. You bite into the vein softly before retracting the fangs as the warm, thick blood flows into you.

Steve Rogers may be a walking sex and righteousness, but he fucking tastes orgasmic.

Maybe it’s him or maybe it’s the serum running through his veins, but you’ve never had blood like this before. You clutch at his forearm, feeling the fire coursing through your body and the wound on your side healing in record time.

In a flash of movement, you spin him around, slamming Steve so hard against the wall it cracks around him in spiderweb-like tendrils and he releases a groan as the air is knocked from his lungs. Your mouth never leaves his wrist as you continue to drink from him in long, slow pulls, savoring every last drop. You press your body into his – no inhibitions – drunk off euphoria.

Steve is watching you with surprise, he wasn’t sure what to expect, but hungrily going at him like a feral animal was one thought. Instead, the control you’re showing and obvious pleasure you’re taking from it, drives him wild. With your body pressing against his there’s no hiding his arousal at this situation and he clenches his jaw when you finally pull your lips from his wrist. You reach up to innocently wipe the corner of your mouth with your thumb.

“Thanks,” you look up to meet his gaze, lips twisting up in a knowing smile.

You watch his eyes flick to your lips for a moment before his hand flies to the back of your head, grabbing you roughly before his lips crash against yours. His tongue explores your mouth, writhing with yours, tasting the metallic remnants of the blood you crave. Knowing it’s his blood twists something inside him and he clutches you harder. His mouth is harsh and domineering and you allow it.

Not everyone is accepting of the dark, most people run from.

Steve Rogers isn’t afraid of the darkness.

He thrives there.

A voice from the doorway is like a shot of lightning separating the two of you, “Holy shit.”

You both look at Tony, wild-eyed in embarrassment and confusion. Steve manages to speak first, “How long were you standing there?”

“Oh,” Stark glances over at you in curiosity. “Long enough to see True Blood over there.”

“I can explain,” you say quietly.

“And you will,” Stark replies sharply, then shakes his head in disbelief. “A vampire – really?” He turns to walk out of the room muttering to himself. “I swear if Barton’s a werewolf, I fucking quit.”


	2. Devil's Playground

**You can tread where demons play.**

** _3 Months Earlier_ **

Silver. Iron. Salt. Holy water.

You had prepped Steve on the more basic monsters: ghosts, ghouls, vampires, werewolves, and demons. Ever the perfect student, writing in his notebook, as he asked follow up questions. This wouldn’t last long once you had America’s golden boy in the field though. Captain America wasn’t a killer and to be a hunter usually meant kill or be killed. This guy wouldn’t stand a chance and you could still hear the sound of Dean’s laughter on the phone at the idea of it. He was nothing like you, it takes a special breed to be a hunter and Steve Rogers wasn’t cut out for it.

“Here’s the address,” you handed him a slip of paper. “Meet me there around nine tonight. Don’t wear the suit.” You punctuated the last sentence, pointing your index finger at him.

“I’ll be there.”

And he was.

Early in fact, dressed in boots, jeans, and a long-sleeve blue Henley, which clung to every serum enhanced muscle a man shouldn’t even possess.

It was ridiculous.

You wish he’d worn the fucking suit instead.

“Ready?” he questioned you, which snapped your thoughts back to the task at hand.

“Yea,” you passed him a machete. “Remember, off with the head. That’s the only way.”

“Got it.”

The two of you had made your way into the rundown facility slowly, home to a small nest of vamps, four to six. Enough to be a challenge for you, but not enough to get Captain America killed.

What happened next you weren’t prepared for.

You had moved quickly, blade slicing easily through the first vamp who lunged for you, all while keeping an eye on Rogers. Two women rushed toward him while guttural snarls ripped from their chests as they revealed their fangs. Without hesitation Steve moved with more finesse than a hunter with twice your experience.

You hesitated.

He twirled the machete in his hand as two separate heads bounced off the concrete around him, bodies dropping where they stood. Another vamp was making its way towards him and you couldn’t tear your eyes away as Steve went toe to toe with that one. Why was he fighting it instead of killing it right off and you realized he wasn’t fighting, he was playing with it.

Like a cat with a mouse.

You stood there slack-jawed even as one lunged for you. A quick back handed swing and you had decapitated your attacker without even looking – perks of vamp hearing. Steve kicked the next guy, knocking him back, and you had saw the expression on his face.

He _was_ enjoying it.

Captain America wasn’t a killer.

But is wasn’t Captain America, it was Steve Rogers.

His jaw clenched as he swung the machete with his right hand like a baseball bat. An almost primal sound escaped his lips, and you knew it was him, because there were no more vampires in the building.

Blood was splattered across his face, staining his shirt in small splotches of dark red. The muscles in his arm rippled underneath the material as he gripped the machete tighter in his hand. A slight rise and fall of his shoulders as his breaths came slow and shallow. He scanned the room slowly for anymore vamps, before his gaze landed on you.

The look in his eyes was cold – dark.

You had underestimated him.

For a moment you wondered if he’d kill you too.

“What?” he questioned you as you stared at him in bewilderment.

You shook your head, “Nothing.”

“You know,” he began as he pointed the machete at you, barely able to contain the morbid excitement in his voice. “I read a newspaper article earlier. I think there might be a werewolf two towns over.”

You laughed and rolled your eyes at him, “Easy tiger. One hunt at a time.”

**Now**

The ping of your phone alerts you to a text message and pick it up from your desk to read it.

_Steve: Road trip? I have us a case._

You let out a sigh and quickly type in your response.

_I can’t. I’m busy._

There’s an immediate knock on your door and you glance over in annoyance before standing up and moving over to open it.

“No, you’re not,” Steve states as soon as you pull open the door, brushing his way past you into your room.

“Really?”

“Tony’s out of the country. Everything’s quiet,” he says, sitting on the edge of your bed. “Let’s get out of here.”

He acts as if he didn’t have his tongue down your throat almost a month ago. Neither of you have brought it up, spent more time doing damage control on Tony finding out you’re a vampire. It was purely an adrenaline rush – blood rush. That’s why you stick to blood bags, less emotion that way.

“I don’t know Steve.”

“Please,” he says it softly.

It’s not like he can go to anyone else, no one else knows what you and he do in the shadows. A secret only the two of you share and you sigh because Steve Rogers is going to be the death of you.

“Fine.”

***

“No,” you stomp your foot like a hormonal teenager. “I’m done. I need a drink. A bed. A real shower. Preferably not in that order.” Steve stares at you, there’s blood splattered across your cheek and a chunk of something bloody and gooey in your hair. He reaches to pull it out gently, tossing it to the side before you can see it. “It’s been three days. First the ghost, then a wraith, now a ghoul. I need a break.”

The two of you have been going non-stop since you left the compound. He’d been going non-stop. You were only along for the ride. There’s a freedom in hunting, unlike anything he’s found before. The stress of being the strait-laced leader. The one everyone looks to for guidance. It can take a toll on even the strongest of men.

“Okay, I saw a hotel on the way in,” he comments.

“It better have a bar.”

It does, as well as large suites with king size beds and giant jacuzzi tubs, much nicer than the rundown fleabag motels you’re used to staying in. Being an Avenger has its advantages. Unfortunately, being a vampire has its disadvantages. You’re hungry. You hadn’t planned on being gone so long and now your out of blood bags. Having used your last one to heal the damage when the wraith had slammed it’s spike into your chest.

After a long, scorching hot shower, you get dressed and head down to the bar. Intent on drinking idly while searching for someone you can use. You don’t like it, but you won’t take much, and they won’t remember a thing.

Steve stops as he enters the room, seeing you at the bar. The black dress you’re wearing is Romanoff’s, he recognizes it, wondering if you found it on the quinjet. Your legs on full display, shimmering in the blue glow of the bar lighting. Hair falls down around your face and your eyeshadow is dark, a contrast to the almost red tint to your lips.

It’s obvious you’re hunting a different prey.

Beautiful, breathtakingly so, is how anyone else would describe you, but they don’t know you like he does. Those manicured fingers can rip out hearts, he’s witnessed it.

He loved it.

You’re fucking dangerous, gorgeously so.

“Any luck?” he questions, moving to sit beside you at the bar.

“No,” your tone sounds irritated, “and I won’t as long as you’re sitting there.”

“So,” he remarks with that cocky grin you’ve grown to despise.

“Really? That’s low. I’m hungry,” you shake your head at him. “I would never stand between you and a cheeseburger.”

“Who said I’m standing in the way?” he leans back, raising an eyebrow as his hands subtly turn inward towards himself.

“Not a good idea,” you say, picking up your glass.

“You’ve done it before.”

_Now he wants to talk about it, _you think to yourself as you take a sip of your Crown and Coke.

“That was different,” you finally say.

“How so?”

“It was an emergency.”

“Bull shit.”

“What?” you cut your eyes over to him incredulously at his tone, the smug smile playing at his lips angering you.

“I think you liked it,” he says smoothly, “and I think that scares you.”

Steve watches your jaw clench, his words striking a nerve, causing a rage to boil just under the surface of your façade.

Madness contained.

You stand calmly and turn sharply on your heel, walking away from the bar without so much as a word to him.

He catches up to you on the elevator, sliding inside before the doors close and you roll your eyes as he leans against the opposite wall from you, arms folded across his chest.

“I didn’t – that came out wrong,” he stumbles over the words. “I’m sorry.”

You stare straight ahead, refusing to look at him, urging the elevator to move faster. Desperately needing to be away from him.

“I just don’t understand why you wouldn’t ask me?” his words are soft.

You glance up at him as the doors open. How he can be so rough and cocky, yet soft and innocent at the same time still astounds and agitates you. He follows you off the elevator, walking past the door you stop at to his.

“I won’t ever ask,” you state as you open the door, glancing over at him. He’s swiping his keycard into the lock as he looks back you. “I don’t like who I am when I feed.” You begin to walk into your room, his next words stopping you for a moment.

“You should, because everything about you is amazing.”

There’s a moment of silence before you close the door to your room, leaving Steve to enter his alone. He tosses the keycard on the small table by the door before moving to sit in the desk chair beside the bed. Grabbing the remote from the desk he presses the power button, bringing the flat screen across the room to life and discards the controller haphazardly on top of the duvet cover next to him. He pulls the boots from his feet, staring blankly at the TV screen as a black and white film plays quietly.

The turn of the lock on the door which separates your room from his draws his attention away from the TV and he leans back in the chair. The door jerks open revealing you, still in the black dress, but your feet are bare, and you stride purposefully towards him. Steve locks his eyes with yours as you lower yourself onto his lap, a little roll of your hips making him shift under your weight. His hands are still at his sides, still unsure of what’s happening, and he feels you grab his right wrist in your hand. Watching as you pull his arm up between the two of you, keeping your eyes locked on his as you place your lips on his pulse point.

A soft, tender kiss.

The pure rawness of the moment twists something deep within him. His free hand moves to the side of your face, thumb sweeping gently across your cheekbone as your lips part revealing your fangs. Strikingly white against the red tint of your plush lips. The slight pinch as you puncture the vein causes him to twitch against the fabric of his pants and you feel it, grinding your hips against him again. Desire pulsing through him as you draw him in. Watching your face soften from the ecstasy of it, your eyes full of need – for him.

When your lips pull away from his wrist, his hand drags your face to his, pressing his lips to yours gently. You taste like cherries and copper and it’s heaven. He tries to hold back, fighting the urge to devour you, but you don’t as you force your tongue roughly into his mouth. His hands tangle in your hair as yours tear at his pants. A wet, hot, need radiating from your core as you free him and moan against his tongue as you slide down around him. His fingers claw into your hips as he fills and stretches you with each rise and fall of your hips. He peppers kisses down your neck until he reaches the pulse point there, scraping his teeth against your skin until he bites down on your flesh, feeling you clench around him. The small cries that slip past your lips against his ear are raw and so intimate as he shatters you, that it’s enough to do him in.

He’s spent a lot of time fighting his demons. Not embracing his dark side.

Then you happened. Hunting and monsters.

You freed him.

He finally stopped fighting his demons.

Because your demons play well with his.


	3. Apocalyptic

**We’re not us anymore, but there’s still one thing we’re good for.**

You’re not sure when the lines started to blur.

Which one of you lost your way first?

Steve when he met you and started hunting, or you, when you chose him?

In your heart, you knew Tony was right about the Accords. You should have been on his side, but you weren’t.

The damage had been done and there was no going back.

Now, the two of you are a couple of fugitives hiding in plain sight, hunting monsters the rest of world isn’t even aware exist.

Long gone are the five-star hotels, now it’s back to the unwelcomed familiarity of fleabag motels.

Luckily, you still have some trusted contacts.

The sound of the rain pinging against the tin roof is comforting. Jody had offered you her cabin when she found out you were on a hunt close to it and for that you are grateful. After a scalding hot shower, you rummage through the small bathroom cabinet for a first-aid kit.

_Steve stands on the opposite side of the door from you. The two of you flat against the outside wall of the cabin, pistols held closely to both your chests. No one would recognize him, the man who was once a hero to the world. Captain America._

_A good man. _

_They made him a perfect soldier._

_But the world we live in broke him – made him hard._

_His hair is getting longer, and a dark beard now covers his chiseled jaw. A contrast from the man you first met, he’s no longer the clean-cut boy scout. _

_Steve Rogers is rugged and, maybe, a bit unhinged._

_He holds up his fingers to countdown from three. He gives you a nod of his head after reaching ‘one’, turns to face the door, and he takes a step back before he kicks the door in. It sounds like an explosion as the entire door is ripped from the frame and wood splinters as it crashes onto the floor. _

_Steve’s not very good at subtle. _

_Growling erupts from inside the cabin and Steve aims his gun instinctively at one of the werewolves you’ve tracked to this cabin. You follow close behind him, checking the opposite side of the cabin. There’s another shot from behind you as a man lunges towards you from the hallway. You fire a round into his chest, knocking him back into the wall. Watching as he crumples to the floor, you hear glass shattering and wood crunching behind you. It’s a blur of motion as everything happens so fast. Turning quickly and aiming your pistol, you see a large man that Steve’s apparently thrown into an entertainment center. Steve goes for his gun, which was knocked to the floor during their scuffle apparently, and another man comes from nowhere seemingly. The monster manages one swipe down with his hand before you can get two shots off into his chest. One of its claws tearing through the fabric of Steve’s dark blue flannel and ripping across his shoulder blade. _

_The angry growl that cuts through the air of the cabin this time is from Steve. You’re moving to check on him when a piece wood slams against the side of your face, knocking you to the floor. There’s another gunshot as you begin to push yourself up from the floor, then two more shots echo through the room. You see Steve rolling the dead body of a werewolf off from on top of him before he stands up slowly. His shirt is drenched in blood and for a moment you worry some of the blood is his. Your concerns are put at ease as you stand, and he glances over to you. The hair that was loosely slicked back, now falls into his face as he gives you a wide tooth smile. He swipes at his cheek with the back of his hand, blood smearing across the exposed skin. _

_“You good?” you question, walking over to him as you wipe the blood away from the cut on your cheek. _

_He rolls his injured shoulder gingerly, “I’ll live.”_

_“Good to know,” you smirk, tucking your pistol in the back of your jeans as Steve starts to lean into you. Your nose wrinkles in disgust and you take a quick step back, the stench of the blood covering him makes you want to gag. “Ugh, you smell like a wet dog.” _

You walk into the small bedroom, holding the white and red box above your triumphantly, “Look what I found.”

Steve glances at you from the edge of the bed, eyes narrowing at what you’re wearing, “That’s mine.”

The red and black flannel you had to roll the sleeves up on is surprisingly warm and you smile as you crawl onto the bed behind him, “I know.” You delicately trace the edges of the wound with your finger, it’s not deep enough to need stitches. He doesn’t flinch as you clean and bandage it. “All done,” you say sweetly, letting him know your finished. 

He pulls himself further onto the bed, turning to watch as you close up the first-aid kit. His thumb brushes the gash on your cheek that hasn’t healed yet. His breath warm against your cheek as he questions softly, “Do you?”

You know exactly what he’s asking as you move your hand up to the back of his neck, fingers twirling the length of hair that curls there as you say, “I have blood bag. I was taking care of you first.”

His lips brush gently across the cut before he takes your chin in between his thumb and forefinger, tilting your face up to look at him. Those blue eyes gaze into your soul for a moment before he leans in, voice so low it sends a chill down your spine, “My turn then.” He presses his lips against yours softly before deepening the kiss. His tongue slips past your lips and before you realize it, he’s on top of you, pinning you to the mattress. Hips grinding against yours, only the thin material of his blue pajama pants acting as a barrier as he kisses you roughly once more. When his lips leave yours, there’s a sense of abandonment and you prop yourself up on your elbows to watch him sliding lower.

You’re not sure if heaven exists, but if it’s not this man’s face between your thighs, what’s the point?

One look from him and you’re done for.

Putty in his hands, to do with as he pleases.

Completely soaked before his tongue ever reaches you.

Steve loves it.

***

The two of you decide to spend a few extra days at Jody’s cabin, take a little extra down time. It’s secluded enough and the next afternoon the two of you head to the nearest town to pick up a few necessities. While in the small convenience store the familiar sound of a scuffle is heard a few aisles over and you both tense up as you glance over to see what’s happening. There’s a man in a ball cap fighting off another man who’s wielding a large knife.

After a couple punches, the man in the ball cap throws the guy into a magazine display before stabbing him with what appears to be some sort of knife of his own. You see the bright orange light flash in the other man’s eyes, as does Steve. _Demon. _

The stranger in the ball cap brushes his jacket off as he tucks his weapon away before heading for the exit. You and Steve exchange glances before moving to follow him. Once outside, you’re surprised to see the man leaning against your car, the ball cap lying on the hood beside him.

“Dean,” you say his name quietly as you approach him.

A malicious smile spreads across his face as he blinks, revealing pitch black eyes, “Kinda.” You try to take a step back, but he grabs your wrist to stop you as his eyes return to their normal green state. 

“Your friend’s a demon?” Steve questions apprehensively.

“Where’s Dean?” you seethe.

“This _is_ me now,” he responds, the smug smile still on his lips as he drags a finger along your jaw. “Crossed over to the dark side – just like you.”

“Leave her alone,” Steve threatens, taking a step closer.

Dean cuts his eyes at him for a beat before looking back down at you. A wicked gleam in his eye, “This is going to be fun.” His hand grabs the back of your head roughly, before his mouth crashes against yours.

There’s barely time for you to register the action as Steve rips him away from you, landing a punch to Dean’s jaw. The green-eyed man takes a few steps backwards, wiping the blood from his lip, as Steve stalks towards him. He dodges the next punch Rogers throws at him, quickly landing one of his own to the hunters face, before shoving him toward the car.

“I used to fuck her too,” the demon says coldly. “She was still human then.”

The words sting and you watch as Steve lunges towards him, the two of them going toe to toe. It’s a flurry of punches, blocks, kicks, and a consistent battle as to which man has the upper hand in the fight. Steve has murder in his eyes, and you know there’s only one way this fight will end. With one of them not walking away and your body goes numb at the thought.

“Are you bloody kidding me?” a British voice states from beside you, causing you to jump as you glance over. There stands a man dressed in a solid black suit, shaking his head in disgust as he watches the fight. “Picking a fight with Clark Kent. Seriously?”

Steve manages to get the upper hand as he slams Dean back against the car, producing the other demon’s blade from the store, having grabbed it on his way out earlier. He shoves the blade up to Dean’s throat as he glares at him, breathing heavily.

“Darling,” Crowley states to you and a smug smile crosses Dean’s lips. Rogers presses the blade harder against his throat as the man in black lifts his hand threateningly. “Call off your boy toy before I snap his neck for the fun of it.”

“Steve,” you move quickly to his side, grabbing the wrist he’s holding the knife with and he cuts his eyes down at you, the rage boiling just under the surface. “Please.”

“He’s a demon,” he seethes through gritted teeth. The blood from his busted lip has seeped through his beard and is now beginning to drip from his chin. “We hunt monsters – remember?”

“Not this time,” you plead with him. “Let him go.” You say it, not only because the other man threatened to kill him, but you can’t let him kill Dean. Even if he’s not Dean. He stares at you in confusion for a moment before he lowers his hand slowly, anger still apparent on his face.

“Tell Sammy I said hello,” the snarky comment falls from Dean’s mouth as he moves past you over to Crowley, who is giving him an angry look. Dean shrugs his shoulders. “What? I had him.”

“Didn’t look like it,” Crowley remarks. “You’re getting soft.”

They’re gone in the blink of an eye and you look away from the judgmental gaze of the man standing in front of you. The car ride back to the cabin is silent and your entire body is vibrating with nervous energy as you walk through the door, knowing Steve’s right behind you and that his anger hasn’t subsided.

“Want to tell me what happened back there?” he finally questions after shutting the door too hard.

“I don’t know, I’ve not talked to them in a few months.”

“Bull shit,” his tone is harsh. “That asshole wanted to kill me, and you let him walk away. Who was he to you?”

“A friend,” you open the refrigerator door, needing alcohol for this discussion.

“More than that,” Steve folds his arms across his chest. “What’s so special about him?” There’s almost a snarl in his voice. “Tell me.”

“Because at one time he believed in me!” you scream at him as you turn around, slamming the door to the refrigerator. You take a deep breath, lowering your voice, “I owe him the same. If Dean was_ really_ gone, no hope of saving him. We wouldn’t have to kill him. Sam would.”

Steve watches you closely as you twist the top of the beer in your hand before you turn it up for a few seconds. His voice is a bit calmer as he says, “So, he knew you when you were human?”

You nod slowly before taking another sip from the bottle as Steve moves to sit on the bar stool closest to him. “I asked him to kill me – after I was turned.” He raises his eyebrows in surprise at this revelation. “He and Sam were convinced I could control it. Said if anyone could, it was me.”

“They were right,” he says quietly and notices the flash of sadness in your eyes.

“It was a rough few months, but we made it and things went back to normal – sort of,” you state as you stare blankly at the kitchen counter in front of you. “I went back to hunting but –”

He watches as you trail off and picks up, “Things were different between the two of you.”

Glancing up at him, a sad smile tugs at the corners of your lips, “Dean got to see the worst of me during that time. The twisted, dark part that my vampire side can bring out. Having known me before – it was hard for him. I don’t blame him.”

Steve shakes his head as you finish speaking, “His loss.” You give him an appreciative grin as you place your beer on the countertop and slowly walk around the corner. “Giving you up.” His hands take yours, fingers interlacing with yours as you move closer between his knees.

“For the record,” you begin, “I wouldn’t have let him kill you.”

“Is that so?” his hands release yours and move to slip around your waist, dragging you closer him.

You eyes flick from his, down to the corner of his mouth where there’s a few fresh droplets of blood from the cut on his lip. Your hands slide across his shoulders, a smirk playing on your lips as you say quietly, “Yea, you seem to like all my parts.” Pressing your mouth to the corner of his, your tongue runs along the split there. The perfect mix of sweet and salty. Your very own guilty pleasure as your teeth bite gently on the lip to draw more blood from the wound, sucking it into your mouth.

His fingers dig against your skin as he pulls you tighter against him, breathing heavy words against your mouth, “I love all your parts.”

Your hands cup either side of his face as you make small swipes with your tongue, cleaning the blood from his beard.

You feel his body tremble at your action and him twitch through his jeans against your thigh.

So hard – you love it.

You run the tip of your tongue along the wound once more before slipping inside his mouth to press your tongue against his. He’s on his feet as he kisses you back and you’re off the ground, one arm lifting you effortlessly. You wrap your legs around his waist as he begins to walk towards the bedroom.

The two of you have changed.

May be a little lost.

Twisted even.

But there’s one thing you’re both good for. 


	4. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam show up unexpectedly to check on the two of you, but you’re on a case. How are you and Steve supposed to keep hunting a secret from them, if they get stuck in the middle of it?

**I’m bad for you, bad for you,**

**But I’m good at it, good at it.**

The flames dance – like lovers – orange and red curling around one another so beautifully, for a moment you almost forget about the corpse burning below.

Almost.

Abigail Thomas.

Her body had been found five years ago this month. Throat slit with the initials G.R. carved into her chest. She was engaged to a guy named Devin Mathers and he was a member of the The Annihilators, a local motorcycle club. Their biggest rival was another club, Grim Reapers. Retaliation had ensued over her death, and the two clubs have remained rivals.

The first murder had caught your attention and the second one had you and Steve on the road to investigate. Both were men, members of The Annihilators, killed within two days of each other. Found with their throats slit and the initials A.T. carved into their chest.

“What is it?” even in the glow of the small fire, Steve can see the uncertainty on your face.

“Why them?” you question. “Why not go after the Grim Reapers, if they’re the ones who killed her?”

“We can’t always get the answers,” he replies, glancing back to the open grave at the burning remains. “At least now she can move on.”

***

The waitress slides a plate with a large burger and fries in front of you, then a similar one in front of Steve with a warm smile before turning to walk away. The man across from you in the booth lays the tablet he was scrolling down on the table.

“Where to next?” you question him as you grab the bottle of ketchup, pouring some next to your fries.

“Yea Cap,” a familiar voice says, as a man slides into the booth next to you. “Where to next?”

Sam Wilson smirks at Steve before glancing to you, his arm stretching across the back of the booth. Bucky sits down next to his friend taking in his new appearance, “Hi pal.”

“What are you guys doing here?” Steve questions, surprise evident on his features.

“Just checking in on our friends,” Wilson responds, pulling a fry from your plate and taking a bite of it. “We are still friends, right?”

“Yea,” you state. “Of course.”

“When were you going to tell us?” Barnes questions, his tone serious.

Your heart drops as you glance at Steve, _did they know_?

The only person who knew about you was Tony and he had promised to keep it a secret.

No one knew about hunting.

“Tell you – what?” Steve challenges the question, not faltering.

“About the two of you,” Sam responds, and you can feel his eyes on you, but you don’t look at him, instead you busy yourself with grabbing a french fry. “According to the last check in. You’re supposed to be in Phoenix.”

“And you’re in Denver,” Bucky stares at Steve, waiting for a response.

You laugh nervously, “I thought _I _was in Denver.”

Steve looks across at you with a smile, “Well, I thought you were in Santa Fe.” He glances between Barnes and Wilson. “Busted.”

“So, this is a thing?” Wilson points his index finger between the two of you.

“No,” the response is simultaneous.

Sam looks across to Bucky, one eyebrow raised suspiciously, “Uh, huh.”

The TV in the corner captures your attention and you reach across to tap a finger against Steve’s hand, nodding your head toward the screen. Across the bottom of the news broadcast the scrolling headline reads.

_Just in: Another man found dead tonight._

“Can you turn that up please?” you question the waitress, and she reaches for the remote.

_“Police say the cause of death is similar to the other two murders. This happened around seven-thirty tonight near the Lawson repair shop. If anyone has any information that could help, police are asking for you to call the tip line listed at the bottom of the screen,” _the blonde reporter on the screen states.

You glance at Steve in concern, knowing that the two of you were burning Abigail’s remains two hours before he was killed. Burning her remains hadn’t released her. Something was still holding her spirit here. Bucky notices the cryptic glances you and Steve share in response to the news report.

“We should go,” Steve says motioning for the waitress.

Once the bill is paid and the uneaten food is in Styrofoam boxes, the four of you make your way out of the diner.

Sam accidently bumps into a man clad in leather on his way out, apologizing instantly, “Sorry man.” The dark-haired guy only glares at him in annoyance and you notice The Annihilator insignia on the back of his vest. There are a few men in the diner wearing the same vest, their mood dark and depressed, having lost one of their own.

“Where are we going?” Bucky questions, once outside. “Steve, what’s going on?”

“Back to the motel,” his friend replies without turning around.

“Uh,” Sam’s voice is almost timid. “Guys.”

The three of you turn around and see Wilson with a knife to his throat, the woman holding it almost transparent. Her neck is slit open and you can see the initials carved in her chest, and the hatred on her face is unlike anything you’ve seen before with a spirit.

“Abigail,” you call to her. “Don’t. He didn’t hurt you.”

“I know,” she replies hoarsely. “Let me finish what I started.”

You shake your head in confusion, “But – you’re killing the _wrong _people.”

“No,” she responds, moving through Sam’s body towards you. “I’m not.”

“What the fuck?” Sam says quietly to himself, eyes wide as he feels his chest, having just saw the apparition come out of him.

Abigail places her hand against the side of your head and your eyes roll back as you collapse to the ground, before the woman dissipates into a grey mist.

“Steve,” Bucky tries to sound calm as his friend moves to pick you up from the pavement. “What the hell was that?”

“Ghost,” Sam says loudly. “What that a fucking ghost?”

Cradling you against his chest, he gives a quick nod, “Yea it was. Can we go? I’ll explain on the way.”

***

“Shouldn’t we take her to a hospital?” you hear Bucky ask quietly.

“No.”

“Fucking ghosts man,” Sam’s voice is louder and frantic. “A ghost was going to kill me, and you act like it’s just another Tuesday.”

“She wasn’t going to kill you,” Steve’s calm, as always.

“Really? Because that knife to my throat says otherwise.”

“She wanted to send a message,” Barnes comments hesitantly.

“Yea, she did,” Steve agrees.

You slowly open your eyes, head pounding as you move to sit up on the motel bed, “And I got that message.” The men look over to you as you gingerly tough the side of your head that Abigail had touched. “Loud and clear.”

“You okay,” the softness in Steve’s voice – his eyes – is more than you deserve.

You give him a nod before you look at Barnes and Wilson cautiously, “Did you give them _the talk_?”

“Ghosts are real,” Bucky responds.

“Yea,” Sam folds his arms across his chest. “Ghostbusters._ Great. _I liked it better when we were just busting you two for hooking up.”

“Next time, call first,” you smirk. “I’ll arrange less ghosts and more sex that day.” Wilson gives you an unimpressed look as Bucky stifles a laugh.

“What did Abigail show you?” Steve’s tone is serious as he changes the subject.

“Gunner Matthews,” you say. “He was a Grim Reaper. She was leaving Devin for him. They were in love. When Devin found out he sent his buddies after her, to bring her back.”

“The three men she’s killed already?” Steve questions and you nod.

“Devin killed her. He’s the final one,” you continue as a thought crosses your mind and stand, moving to the table beside Steve. “Let me see the article, the one about the retaliation.” Scrolling through the article you increase the size of the picture of Devin, and point to the chain around his neck. A small silver cross dangling at the end of it and you flip to the other screen of Abigail’s obituary. In the portrait she’s wearing the same necklace. “What do you bet he still wears her necklace?” 

“That’s what’s keeping her here,” Steve states knowingly as Wilson and Barnes watch the two of you work in unison.

“What does that mean?” Bucky questions.

“We have to get that necklace,” his friend replies. “Before she kills him.”

***

Devin Mathers sits, looking ashamed and disgusted, in a dining room chair in the middle of his living room as Steve finishes pouring a ring a salt on the wood floor around him. You hadn’t told Mathers that you knew he was responsible for Abigail’s murder, only that she was targeting those closest to her and he might be next. Bucky stokes the fire in the fireplace he’s built as Sam holds the sawed-off shotgun loaded with rock salt in his hands.

“Yea,” Wilson remarks. “We hunt ghosts now. This is _completely_ normal.”

“He’s not adjusting well,” you smirk to Steve. “Should I tell him?”

“Tell me what?”

“That’s up to you,” Rogers places the bag of salt on the table as he smiles.

“Sam,” you give him a serious look. “There’s something else you should know.” Wilson waits apprehensively for your next bombshell. “Santa Claus isn’t real.”

He huffs as Steve and Bucky laugh. “Shut up.”

“I’m glad you all can joke while we wait for my dead fiancé, who wants to kill me, to show up,” Devin says loudly from his seat.

You turn to look at him angrily, stepping over the salt circle to rip the necklace from around his neck, “You killed her. You did this to yourself asshole.”

Your statement shocks him, and he glares at you, “She deserved it.”

“Because she was in love with someone else,” you remark. “Or because you couldn’t control her anymore?”

“Women need to know their place,” Devin states maliciously. “She belonged to me.”

You clench your jaw and Steve can see the anger boiling up as you glare at the man in front of you. The sudden appearance of Abigail’s ghostly figure surprises everyone.

“Burn it,” Steve says, his voice low and authoritative.

The corners of your lips turn up slightly as you step back out of the salt circle, dragging the heel of your boot through the barrier as you toss the necklace to Barnes. He quickly tosses the silver cross into the flames, but not before Abigail is able to sweep across and slit Devin’s throat. She turns to give you a small appreciative smile before her figure is engulfed in flames.

“I –” Sam looks at the scene in disbelief. “I though we didn’t want her to kill him?”

You flick your eyes over to him and see Steve staring at you. The understanding in his eyes is a welcomed relief as he responds, “We can’t always save everyone.”

“Now what?” Bucky questions.

Placing a smile on your face you look back over to Barnes, “We celebrate.”

“Drinks, yes, best plan I’ve heard all afternoon,” Sam agrees.

***

Steve knew as soon as he saw the vests the men in the bar are wearing that there was only one way tonight would go – messy. The Annihilators wouldn’t get word until later that another one of their members had been murdered, but it would be the last one.

The four of you enjoy a few beers and a couple games of pool for about an hour, when the trouble finally starts. You’re making your way back to the table, having placed an order at the bar, when one of the bikers steps in front of you – blocking your path.

“Excuse me,” you state coldly.

“When you get done playing with those guys,” he begins, his tone dripping in malice, “how about you come play with a _real _man baby.”

You snort, trying to hold back a laugh, “Does that line actually work on women?” You look up at him incredulously as you side-step him. “Because if it does –” you shake your head, stepping backwards to the pool table slowly, “then they must be _real _desperate. You think that vest you’re wearing makes you cool. Doesn’t change the fact you look like shit.”

The few patrons who are listening to the exchange let out a collective _ooohhhhh_ at the comment. You turn back to the pool table to see Steve shaking his head at you, a playful glint in his eyes.

You’re trouble.

An instigator.

He likes it – too much.

You grab your pool stick and as you stare at him, he wonders how obvious it would be if the two of you disappeared for a few moments. He wants to taste the beer on your lips, feel the rush he gets when you bite into his flesh, hear that smart-ass mouth of yours moaning his name as he fucks you against the bathroom stall. His thoughts are interrupted as the man moves closer towards you.

“You think you can talk to _me _like that?” he snarls. “Bitch.”

You slowly turn around at the remark and glare at the leather clad man. Barnes begins to move along the opposite side of the pool table, but Steve stops him, laying the end of his pool stick against his friend’s chest. Bucky glances at him and Steve gives a subtle shake of his head, indicating for Barnes to stand down.

“You need to learn your place,” the biker seethes, towering over you. His words sounding much like Devin’s.

“You going to teach me?” you tighten your grip on the pool stick in your hand. “Because I’d _love_ to see you try.”

Sam mentally tallies up the number of guys wearing the same leather vest as the man you’re currently facing off with, before he leans closer to Steve, whispering, “You know this ends in a fight, right?” Steve shrugs his shoulders as he watches your interaction with the man closely and Sam notices the slight smile on his face. “You’re enjoying this. Is this like – foreplay? What the _hell _have the two of you been doing the last few months?”

The man grabs for your wrist and you side-step quicker than a normal person should, but not fast enough to raise any suspicion. You bring your knee up into his crotch forcefully and a low snarl escapes him as he doubles over in pain.

“Ah shit,” Wilson sighs, as you twirl the pool stick in your hand once before coming down with it.

The sound of the wood splintering as it breaks across the man’s back echoes through the bar, gaining the rest of the patron’s attention. “Get her, boys,” one of the men orders, as three of them begin to advance towards you.

Barnes looks back across to Steve expectantly, “Now?”

“Wait,” Steve replies calmly, watching as you reach behind you on the pool table, fingers clutching at the purple four ball.

You throw the ball at the tallest guy, it smashes into his nose, blood splattering everywhere as he drops to his knees. The next guy, not as tall, lunges for you and you back-hand him with what’s left of the pool stick, but he’s unaffected as he slams you against the pool table. He jerks you around and the third man is behind you trying to pin your arms behind your back, but you feel his face against your hair and you quickly slam your head back with a little more force than you should. The sound of your skulls cracking against each other is sickening, and the crowd watching is now urging the fight to continue.

The biker in front of you is pissed by this point and as a couple more of their men start to approach the situation, he grabs you roughly again, turning as he flings you back and across the pool table. You tumble across the felt and Barnes catches you to keep you from rolling off the table.

Flipping your hair from your face, you glance between him, Sam, and Steve, the smile on your face purely mischievous, “Hey guys.”

“Having fun?” Steve smirks, leaning against the pool table.

“Yea,” you inhale deeply, before your face lights up with playfulness. “You want in?”

Steve gives you a nod and a sly smile crosses Bucky’s face as he says, “Finally.”

“I’m gonna help kick some ass,” Sam begins matter-of-factly, waving his hand between you and Steve, “and then we’re gonna talk about _whatever _crazy shit this is.”

***

Back at the motel, you unwrap the bar rag from you hand, blood starts oozing from the slice along your index finger instantly and you stick your hand under the cool water pouring from the bathroom faucet. Watching as the blood mixes with the water, turning a pinkish color before running down the drain. The door to the small bathroom opens and you look up in the mirror to see Steve step inside before closing it behind him. There’s a bruise beginning to form under his left eye, but other than that, he looks unscathed from the fight.

There had been punches thrown, bottles broken, and a few bones, but none of The Annihilators were left standing. _They should probably come up with a new name, _you had thought to yourself on the car right back.

“You started a bar fight tonight,” he states walking over to lean against the sink beside you.

“Did I?” you look up at him innocently. “Are you mad?”

“Never,” his tone is quiet, eyes full of lust, before he glances to your injured hand. “You good?” There’s that tenderness again.

“Cut myself on a bottle,” you reply, twisting the knob with your uninjured hand to turn off the water, then you hold up the injury up for him to inspect. “I’ll live.”

He takes the edge of your hand in his, folding the rest of you fingers down against your palm with this thumb, “Good.” The way he looks at you as he pulls your finger into his mouth sends a chill through you. Feeling his tongue roll against the cut makes you shift uncomfortably. Him _wanting_ to taste you like this, is whole different sensation. You can’t control yourself, mouth opening slightly as your fangs descend, a small moan following them.

This isn’t you.

Letting some guy have so much control over you.

But you had a hand in creating this monster.

And now Steve Rogers owns you.


	5. Sacrifice

**How do you make dangerous look so beautiful?**

  
Vampires.

The news articles Steve had come across were very clear.

Bright, neon flashing signs pointing straight at vamps.

Convenient.

Just a few towns over, so before you knew it, you and Steve had a room at the shittiest motel the town had to offer. Staring out the passenger window of the truck Steve _borrowed_, you watched for abandoned barns or buildings. Along the outskirts of town, a large, dilapidated barn sits just off the road. Barely lit from the glow of moonlight, looking like something from a horror film.

“Now,” Steve begins, parking the truck down the road from the barn, but keeping it in view, “if you were a vampire – oh – wait.”

“He has jokes,” you remark, leaning your elbow on the leather console between the two of you. “But yes, vamps love that shit.”

“Really? You do?” he questions you curiously.

“Me?” you glance at him incredulously. “Hell no. I’m not an animal. I don’t have that _nest_ mentality. I’m more of a – nomad.” You smirk, but the look on his face is unimpressed.

“We have movement,” Steve’s head turns toward the barn and yours follows as the side door opens and three people exit.

Two men and a woman, each very attractive, stroll out and around to the back of the barn. After a few moments, headlights pull from behind the building and a small, red sedan turns right onto the highway. Steve waits long enough before he begins to tail them.

***

You toss your duffel in the floor beside the bed, “I don’t know. Maybe they have people in the barn that they’re feeding off of.”

“Could be,” Steve closes the door to the room behind him. “That would explain why they didn’t try to feed any while we were following them tonight.” He places his bag on the foot of the bed before a soft knock sounds on the door.

You glance at him, raising a curious eyebrow and he turns, immediately pulling the pistol from the waistband of his jeans. He raises it, holding it close to his chest as you and he move carefully towards the door. Steve gives you a nod and you reach to slowly open the door, surprising both of you to see one of the men you were following earlier standing on the other side.

The dark-haired man holds his hands out peacefully, “I’m not here for a fight. I came alone.”

“Who are you?” Steve questions, keeping his gun trained on him.

“My name’s Logan,” he responds, then looks at you directly. “I know you are hunters and I was hoping we could talk. One vampire to another.”

You glance to Steve before responding, your tone harsh, “One wrong move and I’ll rip your heart out.”

“I promise darlin’,” he says sincerely, a slight accent slipping through. Texan maybe. “I just want to talk.”

You open the door wider and allow him to enter the room as Steve lowers his gun but doesn’t tuck it away just yet. Watching as the man moves to sit at the small table by the window as you close the door.

“So,” Logan begins his eyes following you, “I assume you were a hunter before you were turned.”

You fold your arms across your chest as you stare at him curiously, “Yea. Now, why are you here?”

“Because I know _why _you’re here,” he states. “Those bodies that were found. It wasn’t my people.”

You look over to Steve and the two of you share a look of disbelief. Steve’s tone is sarcastic, “Well, point us in the direction of the nest that _is _responsible then.”

“I’m serious,” Logan’s tone with Steve is cold. “We don’t feed on humans. Our family doesn’t hurt others. We survive on animal blood.”

“Then where did the three bodies come from?” you question him, and Steve can hear the sincerity in your voice. You believe him.

“I don’t know,” he responds. “But we were afraid hunters would come.” He gives you a smile then, bright and warm. “When I sensed you, I thought maybe, just maybe, you might listen. After all, you’re one of us.”

“I’m _not _one of you,” you correct him sharply and he sits back a little straighter in the chair, seeing the disgust on your face.

“Darlin’,” he cocks an eyebrow. “A vamp is a vamp, nest or not. Couldn’t you sense me before you opened the door earlier?” He can see the confusion on your face, and he tilts his head in surprise. “Really? You must still be a fairly new vampire then. If you want some advice, I suggest you stop slumming it with humans.” His eyes flick to Steve for a second before landing back on yours. “Find you a mate. You’d benefit from that bond. I miss having it.”

“I didn’t ask for advice,” you narrow your eyes at him. “I want to know where the bodies came from.”

“I have a couple of my guys looking into it from our end,” Logan says as he stands up. “I just didn’t want you to come in – blades swinging – on my family thinking we were to blame.” He walks over to the door, opening it. “I’ll reach back out tomorrow.” With a nod to you he leaves, closing the door behind him and you turn to Steve with your eyebrows raised high.

“Did that just happen?”

Steve unchambers the round in his gun before laying it on the nightstand beside the bed, “Which part? Him saying they weren’t killing people or him shamelessly flirting with you?”

“That wasn’t flirting,” you shake your head as Steve sits down on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots.

“He all but asked you to be his new mate,” his tone slightly exasperated as he tugs one boot off, then another.

You walk over, stepping between his knees as you rake your fingers through his hair, your tone verging on playful, “Is that jealousy I hear?”

“Maybe,” he tilts his head back to look up at you. The smile on your face soft as you lightly drag your fingernails across his scalp. 

“Well, sucks for him,” you begin leaning closer, his eyes following you – hanging on every word. “I like slumming it with you.” You press your lips against his for a moment, feeling the heat of his palms on the back of your thighs.

You start to pull away, only for him slowly rise with you, his lips staying against yours as he smiles against your mouth. “Slumming it huh?” he questions, tightening his hold on your legs.

“I wouldn’t be staying in shitholes like this for just anyone,” you smile genuinely, trying not to get lost in the way he’s looking at you. Intimate moments like this it’s easy to do.

“So, just me huh?” he cocks one eyebrow smugly and you scoff at the quick turn in his demeanor.

“Uh huh,” you free yourself from his grasp and turn to walk away. “Just you. I mean, maybe Thor, I’ve never really –” Steve cuts your sentence off as his arm slips around your waist quickly, lifting you from the floor and tossing you onto the bed with ease. A squeal escapes your lips that turns into laughter as your back lands hard on the mattress. Steve’s on top of you instantly, pinning your wrists above your head, narrowed eyes glaring down at you.

“Thor,” the name rolls of his tongue in disgust. “Really?”

Biting the corner of your bottom lip to hide your smirk before you say, “I do like this jealous side of you.”

His lips press against yours roughly, tongue unrelenting as it dives into your mouth. A hard, wet clashing of teeth and tongues. You know tomorrow morning when you wake up, your skin will be sensitive from his beard.

It always is when he’s in this predatory state.

Demanding.

Punishing.

Hot.

Always worth it.

***

Consciousness comes to you slowly.

You’re weak.

A sickness churning in your stomach.

Your wrists are bound to the arms of a chair and as your eyes adjust you realize you’re inside a barn.

_The_ barn.

Your eyes land on something bloody and disfigured near you on the ground. You squint, realizing it’s Logan’s severed head, his body not far away. There are others just like him nearby – so much blood. You close your eyes, trying to recall the last thing that happened before you blacked out.

_Coffee._

You had gone for coffee.

_Standing at the small table you dig through your bag for cash as you feel arms snake their way around your waist. His breath is warm against the curve of your neck before you feel the softness of his lips there. Looking up you see your reflections in the mirror in front of you. His hair is a mess, eyes still heavy from sleep as he rests his chin on your shoulder. _

_“I’m going to shower,” he smiles slowly. “Wanna join?”_

_You lean your head against his, a small pout on your lips, “I need coffee. Raincheck?”_

Opening your eyes back up you see the IV in the bend of your elbow, dark red liquid fills the small plastic tube. You follow the line up to see a bag of blood and you know instantly that it’s not fresh blood you’re being dosed with.

Dead man’s blood would explain the weak, sick feeling your experiencing. Which could only mean one thing.

Hunters.

***

Steve tries your cell again in frustration, but it goes straight to voicemail. You’ve been gone too long for coffee. He jerks the door open to head outside and immediately sees the two cups halfway across the lot, rolling lazily in the breeze, pavement still wet from the coffee that was inside them. 

Panic sets in and he knows exactly where he’s going. If they’ve laid a finger on you, hell, even if they haven’t, he is going to enjoy cutting Logan’s head off.

***

“It’s about time,” a man’s voice makes you drag your head up achingly slow to look at him. Even your eyelids are heavy. He’s about six foot, with dark hair and dark eyes. “I’ve heard stories about you.”

“Who are you?” your voice cracks as you question him, noticing the tripod with the camera mounted on top of it behind him.

“I’m Brody Johnson,” he replies. “A hunter, but I bet you already figured that out.”

You nod, glancing to Logan’s head, “Did you kill them?”

“Oh yea,” he folds his arms across his chest in triumph. “See, vampires are my sort of my thing.” You flick your eyes back over too him. Neither of you aware that Steve is just outside the door listening in. “They were just bait really, to get you here.”

“What?” you ask in confusion.

“Oh, I was hoping they were dropping bodies,” he remarks. “But they weren’t, so I paid a guy to set up a couple deaths to look like vampire kills.”

“Why – why would you do that?”

“I needed to attract hunters, specifically the infamous hunter slash vampire,” Brody’s smile is malicious. “See, my parents were killed by vampires when I was just a kid, so I’m hunt them. _All _of them.”

The door to the barn opens and Steven steps inside, hands raised in front of him with his eyes on you. Another man enters behind him, gun to the back of Rogers’ head, “Look who I found outside.”

You let out a snarl with what little strength you have left, fangs descending as the man behind Steve shoves him forward with the gun.

“There she is,” Brody smirks at your reaction, then shakes his head. “I was hoping you were going to sit this one out Cap.”

Steve’s eyes widen a little as he sees the other dead vampires. He glances back up to you and his heart sinks. Even with your fangs out, he’s never seen you look so fragile – weak.

“I should have joined you,” you try to give Steve a smile, but all he does is nod his understanding.

Brody pushes a button on the camera, “Now, smile. I’m sending this as a message.”

“To who?” you question.

“The hunters who let you live,” he glares at you menacingly.

“Why are you doing this?” Steve questions him.

“She’s a fucking vampire,” the man replies simply.

“And she’s also a hunter, just like you,” Steve raises his voice angrily. “She saves people.” The man behind him shoves his shoulder roughly as a reminder that he has a gun on him. When Steve turns at the man, he is physically shaken by the rage in Rogers’ eyes and the hand holding the gun trembles. He steadies it with his other hand to the best of his ability.

No one told him when he got out of bed this morning that he was going to be taking on a pissed of Captain America. If they had, he probably would have stayed home.

“How long before she turns on everyone?” Brody seethes. “She’s a monster just like rest.” He picks up the machete from the table beside him, blood from the other vampires dripping from it. “With this job, you kill the monster, doesn’t matter who they are – or who they were.”

“So, you kill because of _what_ they are, not _who _they are,” Steve’s tone is cold. “Sounds like you’re the fucking monster.”

You lean back in the chair as Brody stalks towards you, closing the short distance between you. Fighting against the restraints is useless, you’re too weak. Fangs still out with your lips curling back in a sneer you refuse to cower down to this asshole as he raises the blade. Letting the words slip past your lips, “You’re a dead man.”

Because Brody is so caught up in wanting to kill you, that he’s not paying attention to the fact that Steve just landed a kick to his friend’s chest hard enough to knock him back across to the door of the barn. Gun sliding through the dirt behind him. Brody moves to swing the blade and Steve’s hand catches his wrist, twisting it back painfully. He drops the machete and before he can think, Steve has him in a chokehold.

You’ve never seen Steve like this before. He’s all rage and fear – the perfect storm. You hear the gut-wrenching sound of bones snapping like twigs with the simple jerk of his shoulders, and Brody’s lifeless body slips from Steve’s arms, falling to the ground with an empty thud.

He rushes to you, hair falling in his face as he gently pulls the needle from your arm, before ripping the leather restraints from your wrists with ease.

“You okay?” he cups the side of your face and you have no idea how there can be such softness in him after what he just did.

“I’ll live,” you say quietly.

He smiles, relief washing over him, “Good.”

***

He's standing there only in his jeans, shirtless, palms flat on either side of the bathroom sink as he stares at himself in the mirror. Today had been difficult for both of you to say the least. It’s written all over his face. Worry etched in his eyes – fear – of what could have happened. You move quietly behind him, slipping your hands gently over his, lips brushing along his spine as you interlace your fingers with his for a moment.

His jaw clenches, the feeling of your breath hot against his skin surprising him as you whisper, “I’m sorry.”

Pressing your forehead flush against his back, you slowly slide your hands along his forearms up his biceps. His skin soft and warm, taut over hard muscles. The strength they contain can easily kill, something you’d been reminded of today.

He'd killed for you.

Without hesitation.

It turns you on just thinking about it.

"It's not your fault," he says softly, feeling you press closer against his back. He loves how your body melds so easily with his.

One thought still eats away at him.

He almost lost you today.

Knowing it rips him apart at the seams.

He's supposed to be tougher than that.

The serum had made him strong.

It didn’t prepare him for this – for you.

One look from you.

One touch.

And he's weak.

He turns, hands lifting you by the waist to sit you on the sink in front of him. With a sigh, he brushes the hair behind your ear, the color has still not fully returned to your cheeks. “You need to feed more.”

“I’ll be fine,” you respond. “I had like two whole blood bags.”

“Maybe you need something stronger,” his hand is resting on your neck and you can smell the blood pumping through veins. Not that you’d tell him that.

You smirk, “Pretty sure Thor’s unavailable.”

His eyes narrow at your joke.

The smile on your lips usually makes him smile in return, but it doesn’t this time and you furrow your brows, reaching over to put your hand on his shoulder, “Hey, what is it?” There’s something troubling him.

His thumb brushes against the skin under your jaw as he takes a deep breath, “I just keep thinking that I could have lost you today.” It feels as if he’s staring into your soul and you can sense his desperation. “I can’t lose you.”

His vulnerability breaks you.

He needs the connection more than you need the healing.

This is your bond.

You move your hand to his wrist that’s still resting on your neck. You give him a soft, loving smile, “You won’t.” Lifting his hand as you turn, you kiss his pulse point once before glancing back up at him, repeating your reassurance, “You won’t.” Letting your fangs descend, you bite into the vein and drink from him slowly.

He wraps his other arm around you, pulling you to his chest as he presses his lips against your temple.

He’ll kiss you a little longer from now on.

Hold you a little tighter.

A little closer.


	6. Living Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case you and Steve are on brings about your worst nightmare.

**Where did you come from, baby?**

**And were you sent to save me?**

Home.

It has never been an actual place for you.

It never really held any meaning.

Until him.

At some point **_he _**became home.

And that scares the hell out of you.

This won’t last.

Eventually, he will have to go back – make amends.

He’s still Captain America.

But where will that leave you?

You’re stretched out on your stomach across the lumpy motel bed, elbows propping you up with your laptop in front of you. The room is unusually quiet, because the two of you are researching your current case.

Well – Steve’s researching.

Feet propped on the table as he balances the chair on its back two legs. Scrolling the tablet in his hand, unaware your eyes are watching him from just over the edge of your laptop screen. The blue t-shirt clings to him and you can see the unintentional flex of muscles just below his tan skin as he moves his arm. He’s absent-mindedly chewing on the end of a pen, drawing your attention to his mouth. His bottom lip, a full, pale pink, velvety plush, begging for attention.

The chair lands on the ground – all four legs – with a snap and your body jerks in surprise at the sound. You’re unable to hide the smile on your face as you glance up to find Steve’s eyes glaring at you.

Busted.

“You know that smile drives me crazy,” Steve says calmly as he places his tablet and pen on the table. “How am I supposed to get anything done with you over there – looking like that?”

The smirk on your face widens as he stands up, approaching the bed, one finger closing your laptop slowly, “Well, how am I supposed to get anything done with you looking like **_that_**?”

The desire in his eyes as he stares down at you changes the whole atmosphere of the room.

It’s electric. 

Research time is over.

He takes the computer, turning to place it on the table, and you quickly sit up, pushing yourself to lean back against the headboard. The mattress sinks with his weight as he begins to crawl toward you. The heat radiating off his body wraps around every inch of you as he drags his body achingly slow against yours before settling between your legs.

“Did you find anything useful?” his voice gentle as you rake both your hands through his long, dirty blonde locks.

“That pensive look you have when your researching,” you remark, lightly scraping your nails along his jawline. “It’s very useful.” You pull your own lower lip between your teeth as you run the pad of your thumb across his plush, pink one, his heavy-lidded eyes staring up at you.

He grabs your thumb with his teeth, a devilish smirk on his face and you know what he wants without asking as he releases you. You pull your lips back slightly, extending your fangs as you bring your thumb up to prick it against the sharp point there. You gently rub your thumb back across his lower lip, leaving a small read smear of blood there. He pulls his lip into his mouth, savoring the taste for a moment before he moves closer, pressing his lips against yours. You lift your hips from the mattress, pushing into him, as your hands move down his shoulders, fingers clawing into him greedily.

Seeing him _want _you like that.

It gets you everytime.

Makes you weak.

You’re one of the toughest people he knows.

Steve enjoys you like this.

Weak.

Desperate.

For him.

***

Three victims.

Internal organs liquified.

That only means one thing.

A Djinn.

Steve knows the solution by now, so he’s prepared. Silver knife dipped in lamb’s blood – easy enough. What he isn’t prepared for is the fight that ensues between you and the monster. The man manages to pin you against the cinder block wall of the warehouse before Steve raises his arm, coming down forcibly, as he stabs the dagger through the Djinn’s back.

The monster slumps to the warehouse floor and Steve’s attention turns back to you in time to watch as your body slowly slides down the wall. He sees the dark blue handprint the Djinn left on your forearm and his heart drops.

***

You’re lying on the bed in the motel as Steve rummages through the box he pulled from the trunk. Your **‘_Important Stuff_’** as it is conveniently labeled in bright purple permanent marker on the side. It was his third or fourth hunt when he’d first saw this box.

_“Are these spells?” Steve questions, flipping through the small brown leather journal. _

_“Yep,” you continue pulling items from the box, placing them carefully on the hotel bed._

_“Are you a witch too?” _

_“I mean technically,” you give him a shrug of your shoulders as the look of intrigue on his face grows. He places the book down and picks up a small zipper pouch, opening it curiously. _

_“Not drugs I presume,” he pulls out the syringe filled with blue liquid, noting several other pre-filled syringes in the bag. _

_“No, those are antidotes,” you reply. “All of which are labeled. Aha! Found it.” Steve places the syringe back in the pouch and zips it closed before placing it back in the box._ He watches as you _open the small black journal, flipping to a page in it before you pass it to him. “How’s your Latin Rogers?”_

_“Latin?”_

_“Yea,” you smirk at him. “Exorcism. You need to memorize it. Also, there are a few sigils in there you need to know how to draw – just in case.”_

_“Are you giving me homework?” Steve looks at you curiously._

_“Yea, I am,” you give him a pat on the shoulder as you walk past him. _

_“Where you going?” he turns to question you._

_“To shower,” you smirk over your shoulder, “I’d say you could join me, but – homework.”_

Steve dumps the syringes on the nightstand, searching for the correctly labeled one. Finding the one marked _‘DJINN’_, he jerks the cap off with his teeth, exposing the sharp needle as his other hand pushes your sleeve further up your arm. He stabs you quickly, pushing the plunger slowly, injecting the antidote.

He waits a few moments after removing the needle, but nothing happens. Cupping the side of your face, he can feel the heat emanating from your skin. You’re burning up as sweat beads along your brow.

“Come on,” he says quietly to you, panic setting in. “Wake up. I don’t know what else to do.” Steve shakes his head. “I don’t have anyone to call.” His eyes widen as the thought strikes him. “But you do.”

Stumbling over his feet as he rushes for your jacket, he pulls your cell phone from the pocket, searching the contacts. He hits send on the only name he’s familiar with as far as hunters go.

“Sam?” Steve says as soon as the other man answers. “We haven't met, but –"

“Steve?” Sam glances over to his brother, noting the frantic tone in the other man’s voice. “What’s wrong?”

“She won’t wake up,” he states into the phone, glancing at you on the bed. “It was a Djinn. I gave her an antidote she had, but it hasn’t worked.”

“Where are you?” Sam questions.

“Shreveport,” Rogers responds. “What do I do?”

“Just text me the address,” the man on the other end says. “We’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

“You sure?”

“We know a guy.”

***

Steve opens the motel room door and immediately goes on the defensive as he recognizes the man standing there, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Not a demon anymore,” Dean replies as the taller man behind him holds up a small jar with a dingy brown looking substance in it.

“We don’t have time for that explanation,” the man with longer hair states and Steve recognizes his voice as Sam. “I need a piece of her hair.” Steve takes a deep breath, nodding as he moves to allow them in. Sam continues to explain as the three of them make their way over to the bed. “The type of Djinn you were after, it feeds off fear. It puts its victims in a dreamlike state – nightmare really.”

“So, I’m gonna go in and wake her up,” Dean says, plucking a piece of hair from your scalp and passing it to Sam.

“What?” Steve questions.

“African dream root,” Sam responds, adding your hair to the jar. “It will let him enter the dream she’s in.”

“Shouldn’t I go in?” Rogers places his hands on his hips.

Dean cocks his head at the man as he reaches for the mixture his brother is holding, “Sorry pal, but I have more experience in this.” He quickly turns up the concoction, the disgust apparent on his face as he finishes it, handing the jar back to this brother. “Alright, hit me Sam.”

“Hit you?” Steve looks at Dean in confusion.

“Gotta go to sleep fast,” he remarks as his brother carefully twists the lid back on the glass jar, turning to place it on the table behind him.

“Oh,” the blue-eyed man says with a nod of understanding.

Sam hears the sound of Steve’s fist connecting with his brother’s jaw before he even turns around to find Dean lying on the floor.

“He better get her out,” Rogers remarks coldly.

Sam gives him a reassuring nod, “He will.”

***

You’re back in the kitchen.

Is it the eleventh or twelfth time now?

You’ve lost track.

Except this time something is different.

“There you are,” a familiar voice from down the hall states.

“What are you doing here?” you question the hunter as he approaches where you stand in the kitchen, glancing around the interior of the building curiously, obviously impressed with his surroundings.

“You’re dreaming,” Dean says. “Where are we?”

“The compound,” you reply, looking at the blood bag in your hand remorsefully. “In New York. Apparently, my worst nightmare.”

“How is **_this_ **your worst nightmare?” the confusion apparent on Dean’s face.

“Because Steve’s here,” you say quietly.

“What were you thinking!” a voice booms from the hallway and Dean watches a clean-shaven Rogers, silver star on the front of the dark uniform he’s wearing, storm towards them. His hair is shorter than the man the Winchester had been with moments ago and he’s looking at you with such contempt that the green-eyed hunter has to remind himself not to interfere.

“I was only trying –” you try to respond.

“You’re fucking reckless,” Steve’s words are sharp and venomous. “And a liability to this team. I’ll be discussing your transfer with Fury this afternoon.” He looks down at the bag in your hand. The look of disgust on his face feels like a knife in your chest. “There’s no place for someone like you here.”

You swallow the lump in your throat as he storms away, fighting back the tears that are burning your eyes. Dean steps closer to you as you glance over to him, your voice breaking as you say quietly, “That’s who he should be – Captain America.” Your eyes move back to the blood bag in your hand, a tear slipping from the corner of your eye. “But he hates who I am.”

“You’re afraid of losing him,” Dean stares at you for a moment, understanding this nightmare more.

“Because I will,” you say slowly. “I lose everyone.” Holding the blood bag up exasperatedly, you sigh. “And now that I’m this – I didn’t think anyone would –” 

“You won’t lose him,” the green-eyed hunter responds. “He cares about you.”

You glance from the bag in your hand up to your friend and hesitate before saying, “So did you.”

“Yea, and I’m sorry for that,” his face tenses as he gives a small nod. “But he’s not me.” Dean takes the blood bag from your hand and lays it on the counter before taking your hands in his. “You have to let this fear go. The longer you’re in here, your body is –”

“Dying,” you finish his sentence, seeing the worry in his eyes.

“And after everything Sam and I did, you can’t give up like that.” Tears prick the corners of your eyes as you glance over at the blood bag, unsure of when this had become your biggest fear. Your friend squeezes your hands gently, bringing your eyes back to his. “You can’t give up on him. You have to wake up.”

***

You slowly wake up to see Steve standing at the foot of the bed talking with Sam. Sitting up slowly, you press your palm against your temple where your head is throbbing, “That sucked.” The words come out slowly.

“Hey,” Steve moves to you. “You good?”

You nod your head as he pulls you into his chest, glancing to the floor where Dean is sitting up, grabbing his jaw gingerly. His gaze meets yours and he gives you a small nod which you return as you lean against Steve.

***

“Thank you,” Steve says it quietly as he stands beside Dean, watching as Sam uses your laptop to show you something he’s been researching.

“Anytime,” he responds. “And thank you.”

Rogers glances over to him in confusion, “For what?”

“Seeing the bigger picture,” Dean replies. “Loving all of her, even the parts she doesn’t.”

Steve sees the far-off look in the man’s eyes, “I don’t know what happened, but you could have killed her, and you didn’t, that’s saying something.”

“Yea,” the hunter responds. “I guess so.”

***

Steve leans against the bathroom door frame, watching as you pull your hair back into a ponytail in the mirror, “Well, the guys are gone, and angels are real huh?”

“Most are dicks,” you reply, glancing over at him. “Cas is okay though.”

He pushes off the doorframe, moving to stand behind you in front of the mirror, wrapping his arms around your waist as he says softly, “You won’t lose me.”

You sigh heavily, gaze meeting his through the glass, “He told you?” Steve nods slightly, confirming your theory.

“You think we’d be like this? If the accords never happened? Here – together?”

Steve shifts uncomfortably at the question, seeing the concern in your eyes, “Of course. Why would you ask that?”

You smile slightly at his response, “I’m a vampire and you’re –” You pause, contemplating the words. “Captain America. Two different people. I don’t see you really choosing me.”

“Hey,” he says softly, turning to look directly at you, instead of in the mirror. “We’re not that different. You _know _me. _All _of me, and you accept it.” His eyes roam across your features as you glance up at him, his gaze meeting yours. “I’ll always choose you.”

His lips press against yours softly – reaffirming. Leaning his forehead against yours, you hesitantly touch the side of his face, swallowing the lump in your throat as you whisper against his lips, “Okay.”

You said you wouldn’t do again.

But there’s more to this.

You can feel it.

You’re more than friends.

More than lovers.

More than anything.

So, you’ll willingly give Steve the power to break your heart.

And trust him not to.


	7. Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunter turned vampire makes for the deadliest hunter around. What happens when an old foe decides to make their own breed of assassins?

**You’re ripped apart at every edge, but you’re a masterpiece.**

Sleep.

You've always considered it the most important part of any day.

It doesn’t matter where or how outdated the motel is or if the mattress feels like a slab of concrete against your back, sleep is _you_ time. You've always done just fine on your own, sleeping alone was never an issue.

Then you woke up one night – some shitty room outside of Denver – found yourself curled into him. One pillow was somehow supporting both of you, his arm draped across your waist lazily. He had stirred slightly with your movement and his arm tightened, pulling you closer to his chest. You had nuzzled your face against his neck as he rested his chin against the top of your scalp.

It should have felt suffocating.

But it didn’t.

It was something different – something you hadn’t felt since becoming a vampire.

Safe.

It’s in the middle of the night when they come. Finding you and Steve curled into one another – sleeping peacefully – at your most vulnerable. They are in the room before either of you are aware of it, bright LED flashlights blinding you before a there’s a sharp pain in your neck. An angry snarl rips from your chest as your fangs descend and you reach, feeling a gloved hand there with a syringe. Everything starts to go numb and you try to fight, but it’s pointless as they drag you from the bed. From the glow of the flashlights you can see Steve wide-eyed with fear and anger as five – no six – men restrain him. One of which has a syringe jabbed into the side of his neck as well.

It happens in the blink of an eye. One minute your tucked warmly against him on what you had commented earlier that night to be a not too shabby mattress. Now, you’re being thrown into a van wearing nothing but a pair of black boy shorts and one of Steve’s blue t-shirts. You try to keep your eyes open as the doors to the van slam shut, but it’s useless. Whatever they injected you with working at record speed.

The sound of the engine starting is the last thing you hear before everything goes black.

**12 Hours Earlier**

“Wraiths?” Steve questions, standing beside you as the two of you have a faceoff with four individuals across the bar. Three men and a woman stare angrily back at you. One of the men takes a step forward, a boney spike protruding from his wrist in a menacing fashion.

“Yep,” you respond. “Wraiths alright.”

This is a milk run – Steve can handle it.

There’s only four of them.

You watch as Steve twirls the silver angel blade in his hand before he stalks towards the monsters. You smirk slightly to yourself as you hop up onto the bar, crossing one leg over the other. You lay your blade on the wooden bar beside you, leaning over to grab the bottle of bourbon nearest you.

The fighting ensues and Steve is ducking and dodging as the three men attack. The sickening sound of the blade slicing through skin fills the empty bar and you know the woman is sneaking around to your left, but you’re doing one of the things you enjoy most – watching him work.

It’s probably not healthy.

Most would assume it has something to do with your bloodlust, but that’s not it.

There’s something about the realness of it. Kill or be killed. The two of you teetering on the edge of life or death, your heart beating so hard and fast you can’t hear anything but it pounding against your ribs.

It’s raw – pure.

Steve’s a fighter – he was born for it – made that way. He’s quick on his feet and it’s almost like a well-choreographed dance the way he moves, dodging every attempt they make at stabbing him with their wrist spikes. He’s the only one left standing, chest heaving, and blood splattered. His hair falling across his face as he glances over to where you sit.

“Really? You want some popcorn?” he questions, resting his hands on his hips.

You hold the bottle of amber liquid up with your left hand, “I’m good.” Your right hand slowly gripping the handle of the blade laying at your side.

“You know –” Steve begins attempting to warn you of the woman, but stops as you move quickly, throwing your blade across and into the chest of the monster.

“I know,” the woman falls to the floor as you smirk before taking a swig from the bottle in your hand.

Steve walks across, pulling your blade from her before moving over to where you sit. He lays both weapons on the bar as you uncross your legs, stretching them out to hook around his waist.

“Is this what it’s come to now?” Steve questions, taking the bottle you offer him as you pull him closer with your legs. “You watch while I do all the work?”

“You didn’t need any help,” you comment playfully. “Besides, I like to watch.” Your fingers brush the hair from his forehead as he pulls the bottle away from his lips.

He stares at you, chest still heaving from his fight, eyes a deeper, darker blue, and you can practically feel the adrenaline surging out of him. There are blood stains spattered across the green shirt he’s wearing and up the side of his neck.

“Well, maybe next time,” his voice is low. “You work – while I watch.” He sets the bottle on the bar beside you, hands moving up your denim clad thighs. “You’re not the only one who likes it.”

He kisses you innocently enough, but after a few moments his kisses become more desperate – hungry. With one swift motion, he’s on top of you. The shattering of the bottle as the bourbon falls to the floor echoes throughout the empty room.

“Steve,” you breath against his mouth. “_Really _– here?”

He lifts his head, boyish glint in his eyes as he smiles down at you before glancing over at the four dead wraiths lying in the floor, “I don’t think they care.”

You shake your head with a laugh as his lips move along your neck before he nips at your pulse point. He feels your breathing falter and he nibbles a little harder, until he hears the low snarl in your chest.

“Easy with the – teeth,” your whisper turns into a hiss as he bites hard. Your fangs descend, fingers digging into his biceps. You know he did it on purpose. He enjoys riling you up.

“Says the vampire,” he pulls away with a smug smile, confirming your thoughts.

It happens so fast, Steve doesn’t even feel it until you have him pinned to the bar, straddling him. You watch the surprise on his face quickly fade into desire as his eyes travel up your body. He likes to bring this out in you – the feral creature you can be. He’s been addicted since the first time you slammed him into a wall while feeding on him.

You lean close to him, pressing your hips further down onto him – hard – throbbing almost. Your voice low and challenging as you whisper against his ear, “You started this.” You bite into his neck – thick, warm, blood filling your mouth quickly. A moan slips from him and you grind your hips against his methodically.

When his hand moves for the button on your jeans, you grab it quickly, pinning it and his other hand above his head. It elicits a small laugh from him, but you continue to roll your hips against him as you drink from him.

His voice is strangled as he tries to communicate, but you silence him with your mouth.

All tongue and teeth, copper and bourbon.

Showing your strength without fear.

He loves when you take control like this.

**24 Hours Later**

He had fought back when they took you, managed to capture one of the men while the others escaped. The only person who might have answers to where they’d taken you and Steve’s hell bent on getting them.

Steve’s staring down at the bloody man in the chair, he’s obviously taken quiet the beating. Steve’s right hand rests against the side of his thigh, the skin on his knuckles broken and bleeding as his pistol hangs loosely in his fingers.

“You’ve seen the last of her,” he says cryptically.

Steve stares angrily at the man in front of him, “What do you mean?”

“You heard me,” the man replies simply.

He clenches his jaw, rage coursing through him as he raises the pistol in his hand, aiming it at the man’s head, “Where the fuck is she?”

“Kill me if you want Rogers,” the man states flippantly. “Won’t change the fact she’s gone, and she isn’t coming back.” He stares at Steve for a moment before continuing. “They have her now.”

“Who’s they?”

“Hydra,” the man answers maliciously.

Confusion sweeps across his face, “What do they want with her?”

“They got word from one of their informants in another organization about a hunter who was turned. How she’s one of the best killers he’d ever seen,” the man states. “Don’t you think that would pique their interest?”

“She won't work with them,” Steve says strongly.

“They don't expect her to,” he responds raising an eyebrow. “They want to make more like her.”

The realization makes Steve nauseous and he swallows the bile rising in his throat, “Make more – how?”

With a small, sadistic laugh the man answers simply, “With her blood. How else?”

***

Steve’s able to get a general location for the facility where they’re keeping you, but he’s desperate and running out of options. So, he calls the one person he knows who might have an idea on exact locations of Hydra bases. Once he gives Barnes the information, he has coordinates dialed up and the quinjet en route to the base within minutes.

“What would Hydra want with her?” Sam questions from his seat.

Steve takes a deep breath, knowing this conversation was coming, “About that –”

***

The noise from outside the room you’re in stirs you awake. It’s not the safe, warm, comfort you feel when you wake up beside Steve. This small dark room unrecognizable. You don’t know how you came to be strapped upright to this cold, hard slab of steel, or how long there’s been a needle stuck in the vein at the bend of your elbow. The small plastic tubing full of dark red liquid as it drains your blood into a large bag below.

You try to break free of the restraints with no avail as the outside noise draws closer. Your mind races with questions – unsure who took you or why they want your blood. What the commotion is outside becomes your main concern as the doorknob across from you tries to turn. Feeling so weak in the face of possible danger isn’t something you’re used to and your heart races against your chest.

The door is forcefully kicked in and the brightness from the outside light blinds you momentarily as a dark figure approaches you. You turn your head away as the person gets closer – your fear apparent.

“It’s okay,” a familiar voice says. “It’s me – yea, I have her.”

“Buck,” you look back at the person in front of you in confusion.

“We gotta go,” he states dropping the blade in his hand to the floor before he pulls the leather cuffs from both your wrists. “Now.”

You slowly pull the needle from your arm as he jerks the restraints from your ankles. As soon as you take a step the light headedness takes over – room spinning out of control – your legs buckle.

“Shit,” Barnes says, looping his vibranium arm around your waist for support. “Come on, doll. Let’s go.”

“Steve,” you say his name questioningly as the two of you make your way out of the room.

“He’s here,” the man replies, glancing down with a small smirk.

Your bare feet hardly graze the concrete floor as Barnes moves quickly down the hall, speaking into his comm, “Heading down the south corridor. Yea – she’s lost a lot.”

“Who did this?” you manage to ask. “What’s happening?”

“Hydra,” Bucky says quickly. “They want to use your blood to make assassins like you.”

His statement sends a hundred different thoughts rushing through your mind, like how Hydra can’t just _make_ assassins into vampires. They couldn’t control it. Does that mean Bucky knows that you’re a vampire?

A loud crash from in front of you makes Bucky stop moving and you feel him tense as pulls you behind him – shielding you from whatever is coming.

He relaxes after a moment and you hear another voice, “We have a problem.”

_Sam._

You step from behind him, holding onto the cool metal arm for support. Your eyes meet Steve’s instantly and you see the relief wash over him as his pace quickens. He hands Barnes his machete as he pulls you into his chest tightly and you feel his lips press against the top of your head.

“This is great,” Sam’s voice states. “I’m glad your okay and all, but there’s like twenty hungry vampires heading this way.”

“They already started experimenting,” Bucky comments.

“You okay?” Steve’s hands are on your face as he tilts your head up to look at you.

“I’ll live,” there’s a small smile there and he kisses you gently.

“Good. We could use the back-up,” he responds with a smirk, pushing his sleeve up and offering you his wrist. “Full participation – no popcorn.”

“But,” you whisper hesitantly, eyes glancing over at Barnes and Wilson.

“It’s fine,” Steve says. “I told them.” You glance between them again before nodding and taking his hand.

“Oo – oooh fangs,” the level of disgust on Sam’s face as your fangs descend and you bite into Steve’s wrist is priceless. “Really – just like that? Ugh –” He makes a gagging noise as he turns around.

“Trust me,” Steve comments. “You’ll want her at full strength.”

Sam looks over at Barnes questioningly with his brows furrowed and the man shrugs his shoulders in response.

When the Hydra agents reach the hallway, you recognize the crazed look in their eyes. The bloodlust making them chaotic which makes them a little more dangerous.

“Be careful,” you remark to the men standing next to you, wiping the blood from the corner of your mouth with the back of your hand. Steve gives you a small nod of understanding before the agents in front start advancing.

“Don’t you need a weapon?” Wilson glances to you suddenly aware you have nothing to fight with. The half-smile on your face is all the answer he needs. “Oh – okay.”

The fighting ensues and you keep the others in sight as they fight off the agents – all fangs and angry snarls. You slam your fist through the back of one of the men, grabbing his heart in the palm of your hand and ripping it out. His body falls limply to the floor and Sam looks from the bloody organ in your hand up to you – eyes blown wide.

“Damn,” he remarks under his breath.

The fight lasts minutes and hours at the same time, as you bite into the throat of a woman who tries to attack Barnes from behind as he’s decapitating another vamp – ripping it a chunk of her neck out with your fangs. He turns quickly, watching as you toss the woman aside, blood dripping from your mouth onto the front of Steve’s shirt.

“Thanks,” he nods, and you smile because there’s no judgement in his eyes at your ruthlessness.

When it’s over, only the four of you are left standing, all blood splattered and sweaty.

“Steve,” Sam looks over to his friend.

“Yea,” Rogers responds breathless, brushing his hair from his face.

“Remind me never to piss Twilight off,” Wilson says, and you place your hands on your hips as you narrow your eyes at him.

“We need to burn this place,” Bucky remarks, ignoring Wilson. “All your blood – it’s gotta go.”

“He’s right,” Steve says. “We need to burn it all.”

***

The fire gives the small living room a cozy feel as you settle onto the couch. You had phoned Donna about staying in her cabin – motels were off limits for a bit.

“Sam’s face,” Steve comments as he walks over to the couch.

“They seemed to handle it well though,” you remark as he sits down, and you scoot closer to his side.

“I watched you,” he says quietly. “You ripped out a woman’s throat – with your teeth.”

“She was going after Barnes,” you reply.

“I know,” Steve says, fingers lazily gliding up and down your arm. “Sometimes I forget how dangerous you can be.”

You glance up at him, “I’m sorry.”

He shakes his head, “Never be sorry for who you are.” His other hand moves to the side of your neck. “You’re dangerous, smart, and there’s no one I’d rather have by my side in, or out of, a fight.”

A smile crosses your lips and you comment, “Thanks. I did kill like ten vamps today in _just_ a t-shirt.”

“_My_ t-shirt,” he remarks salaciously. “Trust me – I noticed.” His lips move just below your ear, kissing you gently before he whispers. “Watching was fun.”

Later, your body jerks you awake from a nightmare. You were back in the Hydra facility and it was so cold and damp. You feel Steve’s arms tighten around you. Rolling over to face him, you see him looking at you groggily from moonlight streaming through the window.

“You okay?” he questions sleepily, and you nod with relief to see his face.

Your mouth captures his quickly for a moment before you respond, “I am now.”

Settling against him, you breathe a sigh of relief.

Happy to be here with him.

Warm.

Safe.


End file.
